xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobu Mibu
Shinobu Mibu (壬生シノブ, Mibu Shinobu) is a chūnin from Konohagakure. Background In the anime, Shinobu was part of Ibiki Morino's team that went to intercept Kirigakure's Cypher Division. They were met with resistance and a battle ensued.2 Personality Shinobu is a curious shinobi.3 He is also very brave.4He can also be foolish at times as seen when he sent many shinobi to attack head on during Konoha's second invasion. Appearance Shinobu has spiky brown hair and dark eyes. His outfit is essentially that of the standard Konoha shinobi, with the exception that the clothes under the flak jacket has been modified so that comes up all the way over his head, like a full body suit that can cover his entire face leaving only his eyes exposed. His forehead protector is also attached to the suit. Abilities In the anime, at the time that Konoha faced Kirigakure's Cypher Division, he was seen carrying a sword, which presumably means he has some skill in kenjutsu.2 Part I Konoha Crush During the Chūnin Exams, he guarded one of the entrances of the village alongside Ibiki Morino. He questioned Ibiki about the type of person Orochimaru was and why he became a missing-nin. He listened in shock as Ibiki told him that as a child he never felt like Orochimaru was human but merely something assuming a human form. Later when the village is attacked he and his team-mates attempts to fight off Orochimaru's snakes but their efforts did little to no good. They were saved by Jiraiya who summoned Gamahiro on top of the snakes killing one of them. Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja Main article: Twelve Guardian Ninja (Arc)During the second invasion of Konoha, he was seen foolishly shouting orders to intercept Furido's squad before they could enter the village through the main gate. Genma Shiranui soon arrived and reprimanded him for sending the shinobi head on into the fray. He was later seen assisting in the battle with the revived shinobi. Akatsuki Suppression Mission He was later seen in the anime as a squad member of the Nijū Shōtai infiltrating and searching an underground hideout for Akatsuki. He returned from the infiltration and reported that he hadn't found anyone or seen anything down there. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown In the anime, when Kakashi carries Karin to the Konohagakure Intelligence Division for Ibiki to interrogate, Ibiki motions to him and he takes a hostile Karin inside. In Other Media Movies Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Bonds During the Land of the Sky's attack on Konohagakure, Shinobu is seen amongst other shinobi being attacked. Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Shinobu can been seen amongst the villagers. Trivia * "Mibu" is a town in Japan, while "Shinobu" means "to endure," or "to conceal oneself" and is a variant word for "shinobi". Category:Naruto Universe Category:Ninja Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Interrogation Category:Sword Wielders Category:Veterans Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Military Category:Shonen Jump Category:Warrior